


Blow Me

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened after Grimmjow told Ulquiorra to 'blow him'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me

**Author's Note:**

> first published December 29, 2009

"Blow me."

"What did you just say?" There was no way in Soul Society that Grimmjow had just said that in front of Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, and Nelliel. No way in Soul Society.

"Blow me." There it was again, this time he took it for what it was.

"Now, now, Grimmjow, you may be an animal, but -"

"Aizen never forbid us from torturing them." Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. Ichigo actually looked afraid, Orihime looked uncertain, and Nel just stood there like the idiot she was.

"If you're so dead set on this, then what's going to keep them here after we start?"

The same damn indifferent look as they were talking about this was turning Grimmjow on. "Our reiatsu… pure shock?"

"Your logic is astounding… reiatsu should do it…" The faintest hint of a smirk was tugging at the Cuatro's lips, but only the Sexta's eyes were trained to detect such a thing.

"What the hell are you-"

"Shut up you insolent piece of trash." Ulquiorra said, silencing Ichigo with a sharp flare in his reiatsu. Yes, that definitely shut him up.

"On your knees." Grimmjow commanded. Ulquiorra loved it when he was like this, so commanding, and rough. It was a turn on. The Cuatro dropped to his knees putting his mouth in a convenient position in front of Grimmjow's pants.

"What are you-"

"I though Ulquiorra told you to _shut the fuck up_." Grimmjow's warm reiatsu expanded until it filled the room. Orihime, or _pet-sama_ as some liked to refer to her as, dropped down to her knees although whether it was a sign of surrender or the fact that she couldn't take the two powerful spiritual pressures expanding at once was unclear. Either way, the exhilaration was very… ego boosting.

"You ready bitch?" Now he was talking dirty.

"Yes, of course…" still a monotone, no emotions seeping through. Totally cool and collected. Blasé even.

Ulquiorra's reached up with his hands and placed them under Grimmjow's open shirt and slowly dragged them down the length of his torso. The Sexta threw back his head and had to hold back a laugh of pleasure as the Cuatro's hand stopped at his waist.

"You really shouldn't wear you pants… so… _low_." This time Grimmjow actually did laugh.

"They're _always_ that low, never noticed before?" He teased.

"No, but it… bothers me…" he was slowly undoing the black obi sash holding up the hakama… _with his teeth_. Now that was hott. Nel, however; looked thoroughly confused.

"Itsygo, what dey doing?" But Ichigo had been shocked into silence. _No fucking way_. Orihime's eyes were wide, as if a fascinating television program were about to start.

"What about it bothers you?" He asked, tilting his chin up with his hand.

"That anyone can see what you have… _to offer_ … if they take the time to look, and some do. You also wear your shirt open, exposing yourself to everyone else. What if I don't like that?" He had now managed to get the obi sash untied with his teeth and dragged it off, snapping his head to the side as he did so. The white hakama fell to the floor. Ichigo fainted at the sheer sight, Nel and Orihime still watched with morbid fascination as the raven haired Arrancar began licking the teal haired Arrancar's member.

Ulquiorra could clearly taste the precum that was seeping out of Grimmjow's weeping cock. Taking the head in his mouth, he began twirling his tongue around it, eliciting a moan from Grimmjow. "Don't be such a fucking tease." He said glaring down at Ulquiorra, who gazed lazily up at him through half lidded eyes.

Heeding his _master's_ request, he took Grimmjow's whole member in his mouth, deep throating him. The Sexta hissed as the Cuatro began running his tongue up and down the other's member, occasionally nipping at it with his teeth, winning another moan from Grimmjow. The pale Arrancar raked his black nails down Grimmjow's thighs.

Ulquiorra could tell just by the noises emanating from Grimmjow's mouth that he was close to the edge. The thought only made the devious Cuatro work harder to get his partner to come sooner. Ulquiorra decided to bring his fingers into play as he traced a random pattern back up his thigh and around to the inside of his legs. Grimmjow looked down at the emocar's bobbing head between his legs. Damn that bitch knew how to play dirty!

Ulquiorra's skilled fingers slowly began kneading Grimmjow's balls. The Sexta threw back his head and moaned louder than he had before. "D-damn you Ulquiorra… I'm… I'm gonna f-fucking… c-" Grimmjow's speech was cut off by a moan as he came in Ulquiorra's mouth. The Cuatro swallowed him whole, without gagging for once.

Ulquiorra slowly slid his mouth off of Grimmjow's member, his tongue dragging along the bottom edge. "Such a _fucking tease_." Ulquiorra licked his lips sensually as he looked back up at Grimmjow. He pulled his pants back up and retied the obi sash standing up next to his lover. Glancing over at the spectators, they were all unconscious. "We should _definitely_ do this more often…"


End file.
